Forum:Members of Gearspedia
I know i haven't been around for a while but i think we can all agree we need to make a few changes and a attempt to entice a few more members. We need to indentify articles which need major reworking and articles that need to be created which we badly need. So my fellow members and admins, any ideas? --Royal Theron 10:46, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :First of all sorry for my intermittent activity of late. I started university about 3 weeks ago, and with lectures and training for cycling and rowing I seem to have little time to edit. I'll try to put aside at least half an hour a day to check Gearspedia. :There are two major things I feel need to be done: **The Gears of War 2 walkthrough articles. Most of these are just a few sentences. The GoW1 walkthroughs are great, and the GoW2 ones really need to be brought up to standard. **Finish adding info from Jacinto's Remnant. I don't know how many regular contributors have the book, but if you do try skim reading it again to see what has been missed. I've got a copy with me but have a huge amount of reading for the course, so I'm going to have to fit that in somehow. :There are of course other things to do, but these are (in my opinion) the most important. I've been thinking for a while about revamping the category system, but that isn't a priority. I'll tell you more about it and check it with you all when I come up with a decent plan. :I fear the only way that a significant number of new users will come to the site is when GoW3 is announced (I assume summer or winter next year). Until then we will probably only get a slight trickle of users. However that doesn't mean we can't use this time to improve the wiki. :Thanks, --EightyOne (talk) 11:23, October 31, 2009 (UTC) ::Before I went inactive doe to my charger dying. I was updating and adding new images from the Comic and Games. But I will get back on JR and finish what needs to be done.--JacktheBlack 00:02, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :One thing I plan on doing is around Thanksgiving and/or Christmas is going through all the articles I've tagged as needing images and go onto Youtube and clear out as many of them as I can. And I definitely second what EightyOne said about the Gears of War 2 Chapter pages. I went through and wrote Origins, but the entire campaign needs a revamp because right now the articles surrounding the events of Gears of War 2 are better than Gears of War 2 itself. Also, when Jack and mentioned this to me this afternoon, I realized we need to find a couple of things to write about because the last site clean-up we did, while necessary, bumped us back below the 800 mark. I hold to quality > quantity, but numbers are still important, and we need four articles to get back to the 800 mark. Also in terms of clean up, it's going to be a little difficult to decide because some articles have an inappropriate tone (I remember cleaning up the Bolter Pistol awhile back because of this), and some articles need to be weeded for speculation. BuzzSawBill 01:48, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Ah, not sure if I'm allowed to post here or not, but I'm a new fan to the Gears of War universe and would be glad to help out where I can. Well, I have been actually, just lack of extra time sees it as only here and there, as I see it, when I'm researching the history of the characters and events. It's a totally awesome world, and if you are wanting help in specific areas, I'd be glad to. I'm a big one for Grammar and spelling, and was able to fix up a relatively minor misunderstanding in the Collectibles page about where exactly one of the CoG Tags was located, but I am still new to the game, so am not game enough to edit the heavier stuff. Yes, I've finished both games, including collecting all the CoG Tags and other Collectibles, which is why I could edit the aforementioned. I have also just purchased the books, so when I get them and have read them, I can look out for any additions, etc that might be needed for those pages too. According to where I bought them, Jacinto's Remnant isn't out yet, is that right, cos reading the above you guys already have it? Again, when I get it and read it I'll help out there too. As for the game walk-throughs... when I get the time I'll try to help make those pages better for ya's. Hope you don't mind me posting here, just am loving this new universe I've found and want to help make this place even better than it already is, cos it's the first and ONLY research tool I'm using. The work that has already gone into it is just amazing... kudos to the Admin, and ALL the Contributors ^_^. Mana4X2 03:49, November 30, 2009 (EST)